


Esencia de Alfa

by Danielle_Black88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Black88/pseuds/Danielle_Black88
Summary: -¿No iras?- Le pregunto al castaño que no se había movido de su lugar en la habitación.-Sí, solamente estaba esperando el momento oportuno- le dijo de manera un poco misteriosa.-¿Para qué?- Steve no se imaginaba que querría decirle el moreno en privado.Stark levanto la mirada, transmitiéndole cosas indescifrables.Con paciencia, casi con pereza, Tony camino hasta él y se colocó enfrente del soldado.-Cap…- Los ojos azules no perdían de vista los movimientos del Omega. –Yo me ofrezco a pasar el celo contigo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Antes de cualquier cosa, les comento, este fanfic NO es mio. 
> 
> Tengo permiso de la Autora CrisKou para postear su trabajo en mi cuenta, que ya ella no tiene una en AO3. Y viendo que también hay una parte de la población que le gusta leer en AO3, fanfics en español, le pedí permiso que me dejara hacerlo, para tod@s aquellos que quieran disfrutar de su obra en este plataforma. 
> 
> Habiendo aclarado ese importante punto, por favor notar lo siguiente:  
> Hay cambios en el escrito. La Autora me permitió betear su trabajo, corregirlo y agregarle ciertas lineas, para complementar la historia.  
> Por ultimo, una vez terminada la historia, espero poder traducirla al Ingles. Una de las razones por las cuales también pedí permiso, es porque quiero pasarla a este idioma y mas gente tenga acceso a ella. Hay que ser compartidos, ¿no? 
> 
> Sin mas, disfruten...
> 
> Ah! Lo de siempre, los personajes de Marvel no son míos, ni la historia (lo repito no vaya a ser); y pues lo que si es mio es la cuenta.

Los jadeos llenaron el lugar. Steve acariciaba su erección con fuerza, tratando de calmar el gran calor que quería derretir sus pensamientos lógicos. Su vientre se contrajo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un gruñido de satisfacción mientras se corría en medio del sofá.

Su celo se acercaba.

Trato de tomar aire, de apagar ese gran fuego que recorría su cuerpo; la erección no bajaba.

-…Diablos- Mascullo Steve entre dientes.

-No estarías sufriendo si aceptaras una de las tantas invitaciones que te llueven, Cap. – Steve se sobresaltó y de inmediato escondió su miembro de la mirada chocolate de Tony.

Steve se quedó paralizado en el lugar, un torrente de emociones llenándole, dando paso a la vergüenza, después a la ira y por ultimo a la incomodidad.

-Deberías avisar antes de llegar sin más.- El rubio evitaba a toda costa mirar la cara de Tony.

-Es mi torre.-Dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El Capitán carraspeo, despertando de su letargo a Stark.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Steve con algo de escepticismo. 

-No te disculpes, es normal después de todo.- Anthony agradecía internamente haber sido el quien lo encontrara en esa situación.- Lo digo en serio, consigue a alguien que te ayude con tu celo. Te dañaras si no lo haces. 

-No quiero meter a cualquier Beta u Omega a mi cama.-Comento Steve algo molesto por el comentario. Para posteriormente levantarse y salir con dirección a su habitación. 

-No necesariamente tiene que ser un desconocido.- Susurro Tony mientras sus ojos seguían la espalda del soldado. 

¿Es que jamás se daría cuenta? Bajo la cabeza algo inseguro preguntándose cuál sería la mejor acción a tomar. Lamentablemente las circunstancias se asegurarían de que tal cosa no pasara.


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis estimados!   
> Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo. Lo iba a subir ayer pero no me sentí bien y no prendí la lap en todo el día.   
> Sin mas, aquí se los dejo, espero que les agrade!!!

No era la misión lo que atormentaba su cabeza. Era su cuerpo. Todo era confuso y su temperatura corporal era insoportable, más desde que había comenzado su celo.

La orna de periodistas tampoco ayudaba en absoluto a la situación actual.

-Capitán, ¿estaremos bien?- preguntaba un hombre alto con lentes. No olía bien. 

-¿Qué fue esta vez?- pregunto una chica, de mediana estatura, morena. Tampoco olía bien.

-¿Ya tiene pareja?- Otra chica reportera, rubia, coqueta, limpia. Seguía sin oler bien.

-¿Realmente estamos a salvo? – le volvió a preguntar el hombre alto de lentes. 

Dios, era tan difícil mantener la concentración. Las cámaras alteraban sus sentidos. Quería gruñirles en protesta, en un intento de que lo dejaran en paz, pero no podía, no ahora que era el valeroso Soldado de América. 

-Déjenlo en paz. Tantas feromonas lo pondrán de mal humor.- la voz le resulto familiar, pero sus estropeados sentidos no lograron. 

Sentía que podría morir en ese mismo momento. 

-Hey Cap ¿Estas bien?- una mano en su hombro pareció quemar su piel, aun con el traje puesto. Retrocedió espantado. No era normal. 

Su respiración se cortó. Todo a su alrededor dejo de moverse. Por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo y los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban como una melodía en alto volumen. 

Su fuerza dejo de existir, su conciencia lo abandono y lo último que pudo ver, fue a un Omega castaño corriendo hacia él. Tony, su cansada mente le suministro. 

No se sentía bien. 

La oscuridad se cerró a su alrededor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien, tal vez hoy mismo suba el capitulo 3, pero no se, ustedes que dicen?   
> Comentarios y Kudos son muy apreciados para la Autora y para su servilleta.
> 
> Gracias! Besos!


	3. Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, para la actualización de ayer no tengo excusa, se me olvido. Pero aquí esta la parte 3.  
> Disfruten!!!

Cuando Tony observo como el gran cuerpo del Alfa se desvanecía, corrió directamente hacia él, seguramente oliendo a Omega asustado. No pudo evitarlo, estaba aterrado. Steve estaba pálido, sudaba a mares y no dejaba de quejarse. 

El tiempo se hizo eterno. Nunca en su vida sintió que los segundos eran horas. Natasha inmediatamente socorrió el cuerpo del indefenso capital, desplegando su aroma para calmar a Tony. Mientras tanto Clint y Bruce llamaron a Fury. 

En tanto que Thor trataba de mantener a los periodistas que luchaban por ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Todo era un conjunto de aromas con diversas emociones. 

-¡A un lado!- Natasha miraba a los reporteros de manera amenazante, enseñando los colmillos. 

Fury al parecer había mandado un helicóptero, el cual había llegado casi inmediatamente, y del mismo empezaron a bajar agentes de SHIELD deprisa, corriendo a atender al rubio y dejando con la angustia a Stark, el cual tuvo que hacerse a un lado. 

-Estará bien amigo- Bruce le dio un apretón en el hombro. –Es el Capital América- Refiriéndose a que Steve era un hombre fuerte. 

Sin embargo, Anthony negó internamente. Él no era el Capital América en estos momentos, sino Steve Rogers solamente. 

Y así, sin poder hacer nada, los vio irse con un nudo en el estómago, preguntándose si Steve se pondría bien. Posteriormente, junto con el resto de sus compañeros se dirigieron al hospital. Fury ya había notificado a donde enviarían al rubio. 

Estando ya en el hospital las cosas no mejoraron. Los médicos se movían de un lado a otro mareando al castaño. Estaba harto ya de ese lugar. 

-Tranquilo.- La pelirroja le pidió, mirándolo fijamente.

-No me pidas que me calme.-Respondió el Omega moreno tajantemente. –Suficiente, no voy a seguir esperando- encaminándose hacia donde sabia, estaba la habitación de Steve. 

Sus compañeros se quisieron ahorrar el regaño y lo dejaron hacer lo que quisiera. 

Los pasos de Tony eran apresurados, esquivando a doctores y enfermeras y cualquier persona que quisiera detenerlo. Se sentía como un vil criminal, pero valió la pena cuando finalmente llego a su destino. 

Ahora solo era cuestión de abrir la puerta y ver el estado de Steve. Tomo aire y giro el pomo. No había nada que lo pudiera preparar para lo que estaba a punto de ver. 

-¿Qué…?- 

En la cama, un hombre delgado y de cabellos rubios se encontraba sonrojado… murmurando su nombre.


	4. Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin mas, la parte 4.   
> Disfruten!!! :D

Steve, después de tantos días, sentía que podía respirar. Por muy irónico que sonara en ese momento. 

-Su cuerpo actuó en defensa.- María Hill, con un semblante serio, trato de explicar lo que los médicos habían dicho. 

-¿En defensa?-Steve se sentía débil y algo mareado. 

-Así es, su sistema creyó que lo que le causaba tanto daño, era el suero.- Todos en la sala se miraron con sorpresa, todos excepto Tony, quien analizaba las palabras de la Agente. –Como bien sabe, usted no puede tomar supresores porque simplemente no causarían efecto en su persona.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-Natasha estaba perdiéndose, no entendía el punto de Hill. –Vayamos al grano.- Comento, algo molesta. 

-Capitán Rogers, se le sugirió que buscara con quien pasar sus celos, pero gracias a que ignoro nuestra recomendación, su cuerpo sufrió varios daños.- 

Steve entendía esa parte. Cuando empezaba su ciclo, sentía que por dentro se derretía, que las entrañas se removían de su lugar, además de todas las mordidas que dejaba en sus brazos. El solo se lastimaba. 

-El sistema inmunológico actúa en casos como este. Supongo que confundió el suero y lo tomo como algo peligroso para usted- Continuo Hill la explicación, mirando seriamente al rubio. 

-¿Eso quiere decir que el suero desapareció?- Pregunto Bruce, exteriorizando la duda de todos los presentes. 

-No- Negó Hill, con la cabeza –Por el momento, el suero sigue ahí, escondido o sellado, más bien, en los macrófagos.- Termino esta de decir. 

Clint parpadeo sin entender del todo. 

-Bien, entonces…- El arquero miro a Bruce y después a la agente Hill –Eso quiere decir que… ¿Steve ya no es alfa entre alfas?- Su pregunta, incomodando a los presentes. 

-El Capitán Rogers siempre ha sido un Alfa.- La mujer lo miro de mala manera –No sabemos que tanto afecto la pérdida temporal del suero, eso lo ira descubriendo con el tiempo.- Esta vez se dirigió al rubio.

-¿Con el tiempo?- Por fin Tony había hablado. 

-¿Cuándo regresare a la normalidad?- Rogers pregunto con temor a escuchar la respuesta. 

-Cuando su cuerpo presente una mejora.- Le dijo Hill, nuevamente encogiendo de hombro.

Tony miro la cara de Steve. 

El ahora delgado hombre trato de sonreír ante la situación, pero era obvio que no podía. Sin embargo no había opción.


	5. Parte 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo dia, nuevo capitulo!  
> Que disfruten!!!!

Tony miraba preocupado los gestos de Steve. Sabía que estaba siendo lastimado, aunque él no lo dijera, Anthony era consciente de ello. 

-Esos malditos, primero ofrecen su trasero y luego resulta que están ocupados.- Natasha estaba furiosa. 

Lejos de preocuparles el asunto del suero, los Vengadores se encontraban haciendo lo posible para que Steve no se dañara de nuevo. 

Consultaron a la larga lista de pretendientes que tenía el Capitán América, pero ahora ningún Omega o Beta estaba disponible para Steve Rogers. Incluso algunos tuvieron las agallas de hacer gestos de desagrado. 

Clint recordaba con diversión como algunas y algunos fueron sacados de los cabellos por cierta pelirroja. 

“Unas zorras, es lo que son” Romanoff estaba echando fuego por la boca. 

-No tiene importancia, Nat. Después de todo no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto.- Steve se sentía tan pequeño en medio de todos esos héroes. No servía de nada seguir siendo un Alfa. Se dijo internamente con pesar. 

-Escuchaste a María Hill, ¿no?-Tony lo miro de mala manera –Lo único que conseguirás con negarte, es dañarte mas.-Termino, para recordarle la severidad de la situación. 

-Nadie quiere pasar el celo conmigo ahora.- Steve dijo por fin lo que tanto le atormentaba. ¿Dónde estaban todos esos Omegas y Betas que se le ofrecían? ¿Qué había pasado con toda esa atención que había recibido? Todo era una farsa. –No los culpo.-

-Vuelve a decir eso y yo misma te golpeare hasta cansarme.- Natasha se agarró el puente de la nariz. Todos estaban estresados. –Me sacaras canas- Suspiro cansada la Alfa pelirroja. 

-Capitán, lo mejor es que sigamos las indicaciones que la agente Hill nos dio.- Bruce le sonrió sinceramente. –Es por su bien.- 

El rubio asintió sin estar convencido del todo.

-De acuerdo- Barton aplaudió, como dando a entender que la discusión había terminado. -Tenemos que ir a buscar a Thor y algo de comer.- Clint salió de la sala de juntas, para ser seguido por Banner. 

-No hagas una estupidez.- La mujer le dio un apretón en el hombro para mostrarle su apoyo. Era extraño para ella sentir su hombro tan delgado.

En cuanto la Alfa salió, quedaron el genio y el soldado. 

-¿No iras?- Le pregunto al castaño que no se había movido de su lugar en la habitación.

-Sí, solamente estaba esperando el momento oportuno- le dijo de manera un poco misteriosa.

-¿Para qué?- Steve no se imaginaba que querría decirle el moreno en privado. 

Stark levanto la mirada, transmitiéndole cosas indescifrables.

Con paciencia, casi con pereza, Tony camino hasta él y se colocó enfrente del soldado.

-Cap…- Los ojos azules no perdían de vista los movimientos del Omega. –Yo me ofrezco a pasar el celo contigo.


	6. Parte 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues el Steve nos salio penoso, que les digo n_nU  
> Que disfruten el nuevo cap!  
> Besitos en este viernes que parece sabado!!! :D

Desde ese día, Steve se escondió totalmente de Tony. No quería despreciar su ofrecimiento, pero tampoco le creía. 

¡Vamos! ¡Que el hombre era Tony Stark!, ¿Porque se ofrecería a ayudarlo con el tema de su celo? Steve se veía al espejo y sentía repulsión, se sentía menos, tan insignificante.

Ya no era el gran Capitán América. Era Steve Rogers, el simple chico de Brooklyn. 

Y Tony era el Omega con el que cualquiera soñaría. 

-…Maldición…- Su celo estaba empezando. “No de nuevo, por favor”, pensó este, sintiendo frustración.

Estaba hirviendo, literalmente. 

Su mano acaricio la erección en sus pantalones. Estaba duro; y le dolía. 

Su mandíbula empezaba a sentirse extraña, despertando un insoportable deseo por morder; sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y seguramente su olor sería tan escandaloso, que saldría por todas las superficies del cuarto donde se encontraba. Su respiración empezaba a ser irregular. 

-…Tony…- La lógica lo abandono; lo único en lo que pensaba su mente en aquel precario estado era en ese Omega pícaro y egocéntrico. 

Quería morderlo, lamerlo, succionar su piel y dejar su marca. 

Quería llenarlo completamente de él. 

**

-¡Steve!- El castaño inmediatamente se acercó para ayudarlo.

Parte de su aroma debió de salir por la ventilación de su habitación, pensó Steve, ya que de otra manera no entendía como es que Tony estaba ahí. 

Al castaño por otra parte casi le da un paro al verlo tirado en el suelo después de tantos días sin saber del rubio. 

Tony creyó que había colapsado o peor aún, que su cuerpo estaba resistiendo la pérdida del suero. Pero un fuerte olor a Alfa en celo altero sus sentidos. 

Inmediatamente quiso echarse para abrirle las piernas y dejar que se perdiera en ellas. 

Tony jadeo de manera anticipada. Tenía que calmarse, Steve había rechazado su ayuda y él no podía aprovecharse de la situación. Por lo cual, tapo su nariz en un intento de impedir que el excitante aroma entrara a su cuerpo.

-No lo hagas.- Rogers utilizo la voz de Alfa ocasionando que el genio se paralizara. –Tony… Te necesito- el rubio extendió su mano, para que el Omega la tomara. 

Aquella acción más las palabras dichas por el Rogers, fueron suficientes para que Stark se abalanzara al cuerpo del pequeño Alfa. 

Sus bocas chocaron con una imperiosa lujuria. Y Tony sentía que su entrada lista para recibirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasta aquí el capitulo 1, espero les haya gustado!  
> Ya saben, dejen comentarios, kudos, ya que todo eso se enviara a la Autora, la cual estoy segura se los agradecerá mucho.  
> Sin mas yo me despido, nos vemos!
> 
> Para los que quiera ir a leer la historia totalmente original, abajo el link
> 
> https:// www.wattpad.com/story/ 187053406- esencia-de-alfa
> 
> Ya nada mas quiten los espacios.


End file.
